


Colin-maillard

by WildRose9



Category: Saint Seiya, Saint Seiya: The Lost Canvas
Genre: Blind Character, M/M, game
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-25
Updated: 2015-03-25
Packaged: 2018-03-19 14:58:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3614193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WildRose9/pseuds/WildRose9
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Albafica est d'humeur joueuse pour l'anniversaire du Griffon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Colin-maillard

Tu es d'humeur joueuse, aujourd'hui, Albafica. Tu me fais courir à ta suite dans tout Toloméa. Les yeux bandés, tu veux que je te retrouve, mais tu ne fais que te dérober. Tu te joues de moi.

Tu as été si convaincant, me fixant de ton regard bleu, que je n'ai pas pu te le refuser. Me voici donc, ainsi que je l'ai promis, te cherchant dans l'obscurité.

J'entends ton rire qui rebondit de colonne en colonne dans ma demeure. Je sens ton Cosmos qui s'approche, je tends la main. Je vais t'attraper et tu te dérobes.

Je tâtonne dans le noir, tente d'éviter le mobilier. Comme tout est si différent les yeux bandés. Je retiens un cri. Tu m'as surpris, m'a enlacé furtivement, es reparti. Que m'as-tu donc laissé dans les mains ? Au toucher, je reconnais cette matière. De la soie. Qu'est-ce donc ? Je l'approche de mon visage. Je sens ton odeur, ce parfum de roses si envoûtant. Je comprends enfin que ce je tiens entre les mains est ta chemise. A quoi joues-tu donc, Albafica ?

Je m'enivre de ton parfum, j'oublie un instant ma quête. Tu viens te rappeler à moi en me tirant les cheveux. Je me retourne pour t'attraper, mais tu as été le plus rapide et ma main ne se referme que sur un courant d'air.

Je crie ton nom, mais tu ne réponds pas. Je t'imagine tapi dans un coin savourant mon impuissance. Je dois être beau à voir hésitant, aveuglé pour ton caprice.

J'avance un peu, guidé par ton parfum. Je sens quelque chose sous mes pas. Je me baisse et ramasse ce qui ressemble à un jeans. Un sourire intéressé passe sur mon visage. Albafica, ce jeu prend pour moi un intérêt certain, maintenant !

Ta promesse que je devine me fait tant fantasmer. Elle m'entraîne à ta recherche dans mon obscurité. Je n'ai cure des meubles auxquels je me cogne ou que je renverse. Ton aura brûlante m'échauffe le sang, il faut que je t'attrape, que cesse mon tourment ! Tu me tortures, Albafica !

Je me suis arrêté un instant. Je sens ton cosmos qui s'avance vers moi. Je pourrais presque deviner tes pas. Tu enserres ma taille, je trouve tes épaules. Tu m'embrasses. Mes mains descendent le long de ton dos, mes doigts frôlent tes cheveux. La chute de tes reins et tes fesses nues sous mes caresses. Oh, Albafica, que j'aime ce jeu-là !

**Author's Note:**

> Kurumada, Teshirogi et moi ^^


End file.
